


übernachten

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fall of Overwatch, Fluff and Angst, Post-Fall of Overwatch, in which genji comforts angela because everyone is fucKING DEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Everyone is mourning the loss of their commanders and friends, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Genji comes back to make sure Angela isn't harmed, and finds her much too wound up to function properly.





	

Genji had his mask off, feeling the raindrops fall cold against the angry scars. He perched on top of the mauseoleum, crouching low. He watched the five people and one monkey standing somber in front of two flat gravestones. Then, the large gorilla curled his arms comfortingly around the tall, thin girl next to him. Lena said something to Winston, and he proceeded to carry her back to the car.

  
An angel with broken wings stood in front of the graves, crying at the loss of her friends and clearly blaming herself for not saving them. Angela, the woman who had saved his life. He felt each tear she shed slice through his heart, and he desperately wanted to go help her. To make the aching stop. But he knew damn well that he couldn't right now. She wiped the wet from her face, and balanced her umbrella above her head as she walked off.

  
Fareeha is a strong woman. Not only had she lost her mother last year, but she now has lost the two men that were essentially her uncles. She had grown up with them, hearing them tell her stories of their adventures. Even through the rain, he could tell that she wasn't managing to keep the tears from rolling down past the tattoo on her cheek. She leaned against the gentle giant beside her, who pulled her into a sidehug.

  
Reinhardt. Oh, poor Reinhardt. He had seen the love in his eyes for Captain Amari since the first day he had met the man. The soft glances and how overprotective he was on the battlefield. And the looks the Captain had given back told that she returned his feelings. He hadn't been around when the news of Ana's fate reached Gibraltar, but he can't imagine what the poor man had felt in that moment. Now, here he was, comforting his lover's daughter in front of the graves of two of his closest friends and trying to keep it together to be everyone's rock, as he always had been.

  
The short man beside him is stoic. He had never really been close with Torbjörn, but he did know the man was an original Strike Team member, had a large family, and a bad temper. Slowly, the engineer turned and headed back. Reinhardt mumbled something to his _stieftochter_ , and they turned to leave as well. Genji watched them go, and was about to jump down and follow them, but someone else approached.

  
He saw a darker-skinned woman with graying hair, an eyepatch, and a hooded, long coat. She looked at the graves, and bent low, placing a couple of lillies on Commander Morrison's grave, and a handful of marigolds on Commander Reyes's. She then said something barely loud enough for him to hear, even with his enhancements. "أفترض أن الجميع يموتون، أليس كذلك؟" And then, he recognized the woman. The familiar tilt of Egyptian Arabic, the strong pride behind her reserved tone.

  
That was Captain Ana Amari, alive and mourning her fallen friends.

  
Genji kept silent. For some reason, he felt like he needed to, despite the fact that everyone who would also know her was gone.  
"بقية جيدا، الفتيان الذهبي. أنا سوف تأخذ الرعاية من لهم.," Ana murmered, and then walked off.

  
Careful not to be heard by the "fallen" Captain, he dropped off the roof of the tomb and quietly made his way to where the others were climbing into cars. He knew the hotel they were all staying at, and proceeded to head there.

  
  
Angela sat at her desk. She knew she had work to do, but...she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to look at paperwork assigned to her by an organization that had wiped out three members of the family she had built. The organization that forced her to break her personal mantra several times over the years in exchange for their huge amount of resources and the greater good of the world.

  
She scooted her chair back, and stood up to go to her balcony. She opened the french doors and clutched the railing, staring at the dark sky.

  
A chilly hand on her shoulder made her nearly jump out of her skin. She whipped around quickly, and came face-to-faceplate with a man she thought would never return.  
"I am sorry for startling you, Dr. Ziegler," the metallic voice split the air.

  
"Genji!" she shouted, immediately throwing her arms around him in a shocked hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Why did you not write or call or...is something wrong? Do you need matinence? What happened? Wh--"

  
"I am fine, Angela. I just wanted to see that you all alright. I heard what happened. To the Zurich base. I was afraid that you might have been caught in the explosion, and...I had to come back. I would have come by earlier, but I was afraid that the others would have been upset with me for leaving," he answered with a chuckle, hiding his concern over her wellbeing as best he could.

  
"I'm okay, _spatz_. I was stationed in France when it occured." She pulled away to look at him. The cyborg was in good condition, almost just the same as when he had left.

  
"Please do not lie to me. I saw you earlier, before you walked out. You're very upset."

  
"It's nothing. Here, come inside. It's chilly out." Genji could very easily sense the tension in her voice as she lied again.

  
He followed her inside the room and shut the doors to the balcony behind him, and as soon as they shut, Angela was collapsing against him, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently, his heart hurting with each pitiful noise that escaped her. He lifted his 天使 and carried her to the bed, sitting down with her as she crawled into his lap, seeking comfort

  
It had been years since he left, but Angela understood why he needed to. He had been the only one she didn't hide her feelings from. All the emotions he had felt when they first met. As she cried against him, memories of way back when came back to either cheer her up or bring her down further.

  
Eventually, she cried herself out, still shivering and holding onto Genji like he was the only thing keeping her from falling into the void. He stroked those platinum locks of hair and hummed against the top of her head. Looking up from his, she saw that he had removed his mask. Two lovely, deep brown orbs met hers, a look of worry etched across his handsome features.

  
Gently, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. It felt like it had been centuries since she felt the cool sensation of his artificial jaw against her lips. " _Lass mich nie wieder, liebe. Mein herz schmerzt jeden tag du bist weg._ " She knew he didn't understand, but she didn't care as his hand wiped away her tears. He pulled her back into another kiss, his affection pulling her back out of her sea of emotion. Carefully, he laid her down on the bed and stood up.

  
"Get some rest, 奇跡," he said in a soft tone. As he pulled away, her fingers reached up and curled around his.

  
"Please don't leave, _himmel_."

  
Genji sighed. He knew he couldn't resist his angel. He stretched over her cautiously, and curled up behind her, pulling the sheets over them both. Her delicate skin felt familiar against his sensors, and the scent of her hair was calming. He doused her shoulders in small pecks before snuggling around her.

  
When his eyes opened again, everything was warm and drowsy and his angel was snoring ever so slightly. Her arms were holding onto one of his, and the sunlight made her milky white skin glow and those whitegold locks sparkle ethereally. Genji felt a smile spread across his features subconciously, sighing with content.  
God, had he missed her.

  
He buried his face into her hair, her heat and scent like the finest ambrosia to him at the moment. She made a noise in her sleep and rolled over, her chin against the top of his head. Her soft exhale audible as she lifted a hand and tangled it in his hair. Her cheek nuzzled against his forehead. He kissed at her neck mildly, hearing her giggle gently at his antics.

  
"Good morning, Genji."

  
"お早う, Angela."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "stieftochter" = "step-daughter"  
> "أفترض أن الجميع يموتون، أليس كذلك؟" = "I suppose everyone dies, don't they?"  
> "بقية جيدا، الفتيان الذهبي. أنا سوف تأخذ الرعاية من لهم." = "Rest well, golden boys. I will take care of them."  
> "spatz" = "sparrow"  
> "天使" = angel  
> "Lass mich nie wieder, liebe. Mein herz schmerzt jeden tag du bist weg." = "Never leave me again, dear. My heart aches every day you're gone."  
> "奇跡" = miracle  
> "himmel" = heaven  
> "お早う" = good morning


End file.
